The Melancholy of Uzumaki Naruto
by Khalid Faust
Summary: Naruto takes a mission to Find, Observe, protect and befriend a certain girl. Sadly on hiatus due to extreme lack of interest in the series its about.
1. Uh Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Naruto

Note. This explains my story's background.

Once upon a time I searched for random naruto fic's, and then I noticed that I never found a crossover with TMoHS. So I began searching for them. But I just could not find any. And then I realized one thing. If there are none, then this is a grand opportunity to make one! Now before you say im a stupid moron or something among those lines. Just think about it. It is a really good idea actually. I mean… Haruhi wants Espers, Time travellers and Aliens right? So why not add ninjas to the mix and then watch as every thing unfolds? That is the plan, and stuff…

…

Well carry on then

And all the speaking will be in these things "" and thoughts will have '' and demons/stuff like that will **just be like this**, or something.

The Melancholy of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

At a certain school, in a certain city, in a certain country, there is a sixteen years old girl with brown hair, a typical school outfit and a superiority complex. This girl is said to be the middle of the universe, the key to evolution, god and so on. All of these people have something in common. They are right. Her name is Suzumiya Haruhi and she is the founder of the 'spreading Excitement All over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya' brigade, Or SOS for short. It is a club that searches for Aliens, Espers, Time travellers and mysteries to solve. Said girl is in a discussion with the clubs mascot, Asahina Mikuru.

"Come on Asahina! Just put on the bunny girl suit! Be happy I actually let you do the last bits on your own for once!" That was something you would usually find weird. But for the brigade members, it is sadly enough actually everyday business. "But I don't want to!" Asahina Mikuru yelled shyly, a girl with long orange hair, the curves in the right places and an extraordinary cute face. Is currently holding what's left of her clothes onto her body with an iron grip, which is about a bra that's almost off and her panties. outside the clubroom we find the two male members of the club, Koizumi Itsuki, a brown haired young man who wears the standard school uniform and his plastic smile. And the young man who is simply known as Kyon. Kyon is sixteen years old, almost as lazy as a Nara, and unfortunately, earth's last line of defence if Suzumiya Haruhi would grow tired of the world they live in. he has dark brown hair and he also wears the standard school uniform. His nickname was something his aunt came up with, and his little sister really liked the name and started using it, so soon his friends started with it too and with them it came to his school and the rest is pretty much obvious.

Soon they noticed something walking towards them, or rather someone. It was a guy that could be no older than them actually, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and He wore dark blue shoes, orange pants, some kind of orange/black jacket that matched the pants, and a black headband that kept his hair from falling down. (yeah… pretty much his shippuuden outfit. But I removed the metal plate and all the weapons) But the thing that they noticed the most was the fact that he had six lines on his cheeks. Itsuki decided too greet the blonde when he walked past him "Hey there! Anything I can help you with mister?" the blonde stopped and looked at him with a shocked expression which turned slightly embarrassed, then he answered "uh yeah… do you know where the principal's office is? I can find it dattebayo!" Chuckling slightly, Itsuki answered "Well isn't that funny, I don't know where it is either. I've never been there myself" Kyon dedicated that he could make himself known and said "Hey Itsuki, I'll show him. Just make sure to tell Haruhi about it when she and Asahina-san are done" to which Itsuki answered "Huh? Is Kyon actually doing something without being ordered to do it? That's a first" Kyon just chuckles and says "I was planning to take a walk anyway. Il be back in due time" Kyon walked towards the blonde man and then said "Just follow me ok?" Blonde-boy, as he decided to called him in his head. Nodded and answered "sure, as long as you know the way it is fine by me"

* * *

Sometime later

"wow! I can't believe that I actually was in the wrong building all the time! No wonder I didn't find anything dattebayo!" blonde-boy said rather loudly, "I honestly can't believe you walked here without knowing where you were supposed to go. What are you going to do at the principal anyway?" Kyon asked while walking up the stairs "Im here because I transferred here from another school because that school had to close. And now I'm going to the principal to sign into this school, and such dattebayo!" Blonde-boy half shouted, 'Great, another mysterious transfer student. I just hope that Haruhi doesn't get her hands on this one. That would be way too much trouble' Kyon thought. Suddenly blonde-boy asked"What's your name anyway?" "It doesn't matter if you know my real name since you will most likely start calling me by my nickname anyway," "Oh? And what would your nickname be then? Broody? Silent - man? Mr only speaks when spoken to? Sir I-don't-talk-a-lot? Eh? That last one was good! Ha! I must remember that one!" by this time blonde-boy had fallen to the ground and had started to laugh hysterically. Kyon looked at him with disbelief in his eyes 'oh god no. A male Tsuruya' he started shaking that horrible thought out of his head and then he said "…It's Kyon actually" which blonde-boys laugher only increased. Until it slowly stopped, then he slowly got up to his legs and said "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you chuckle Kyon! Dattebayo!" they walked some more until Kyon got a phone call. He picked up the phone, checked the number. Held it about half a meter away from his ear and pressed the 'answer' button "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE QUICKLY! THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT! YOU HEAR ME!" then as soon as it began. It stopped, and yon slowly turned towards Naruto and said "seems like I got to go back. The principal should be in the office last to the right just around the corner" then he turned around and began walking as he said "This is just between us. But whatever you do. Don't join the SOS brigade" Then he walked around the corner and disappeared from Naruto´s view. Naruto merely stood there and smiled to himself. Then he turned and walked towards the principal's office. 'Kyon was it? Interesting fellow he is, but that other guy seems more… different. I felt some weird chakra around him. Maybe he is one of those Espers Tsunade told me about' he chuckled lowly to himself as he remembered his mission

* * *

(Hell yes a flashback! There cant be a Naruto fanfic without them!)

_Naruto__ in his usual ANBU gear walked into Tsunade's office and said "Hey baa-Chan! What did you need me for?" Tsunade, already with a headache, simply stated "Naruto. I'm sure you remember our little talk about respect earlier this month. Anyway Naruto, you have been chosen to take on an S-class mission from a group of shinobi-scientists simply calling themselves 'The benefactors' 'Though the mission would be SSS class if such a class even existed' this mission is a Search, observe and protect mission in unknown territory. You get the rest of the briefing if you accept the mission" Naruto, felling slightly scared about the reminding of the little talk thought 'God I still have scars from that thing. But a mission in unknown territory is she serious?' Said "And what if I refuse?" To which Tsunade happily answered "Then im sure the new genin will need a Jounin-Sen…" "I ACCEPT! THE MISSION THAT IS! NOT THE GENIN!" Naruto Interrupted her. Tsunade smiled and chuckled a bit until she adapted a more serious expression and said "Good. Now you remember the huge explosion of chakra some years ago?" Naruto eyes widened, He had not been expecting something like that. He was at a loss of worlds so he simply nodded. "Good, then I don't have to explain it all. It seems like that these 'Benefactors' have found the reason behind all that chakra, or rather. The person" Naruto started choking on his glass of water that had appeared from nowhere "What!? The person? That much chakra from just one person? You must be joking Tsunade! That chakra was thousands of miles away and It still felt like more than the entire population of Kirigakure, alive and or not, released all their chakra at the same time!" for the first time since the ambush with the demon brothers on the road to __Nami no Kuni, Naruto was truly scared. Tsunade just raised her hand to silence the blonde boy wonder "Yes that may be true. But it seems that this person is a sixteen year old girl who is unaware of her powers, your mission is to find, protect and observe the girl known as Suzumiya Haruhi, Hidden in plain sight" Now to say naruto was confused was a mistake, he didn't get it at all. "Hidden in plain sight?" he asked. To which Tsunade answered "Yes, you are going to sign up to at the same school as here and hopefully get in the same class as her, befriend her, and make sure she is safe" Naruto understood more now, but he was not happy about it, school again? Goddamn it! That meant that it was a long time mission before he could answer she said "Oh and besides, the thing that makes this a S-class mission, is the fact that if she would become tired of the world, she has the power to remake it to her likes. Now here's the coordinates for the town, all the necessaries will be paid for so you wont have to worry about that. Approximated mission time is two years and a half. With school breaks included. Now get out of my office and remember that I love you as the son I never had, Dismissed!" Naruto sighted and walked to his apartment and showered and laid out his last free clothes, ironically the ones he had when he had returned to the village one year ago. He chuckled silently as he laid to bed and sleep slowly drifted him away._

_(about time it ended eh?)_

* * *

Naruto had said his goodbyes to everyone and then left konohagakure in a flash, a yellow one actually. He entered the office and introduced himself "Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I guess you know why I'm here" the principal stared at him with a slightly disturbed face as he answered "Yes I know why you are here Naruto-kun, What I don't know Is why you, are, TWO. HOURS. LATE!" Heh... oh yes... fate must hate poor Naruto... He is turning into a Kakashi clone.

* * *

Well that's about all I can write today. Reviews are welcome. Very welcome. Flames are less welcome, but whatever fire on.

And about Sir I-Don't-Talk-A-lot, me and my friend came up with it some time ago, we were referring to Sir Lancelot. That knight you know.


	2. oh snap cars

Disclaimer I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Naruto

Disclaimers are pointless you know, who would honestly believe that I owned Naruto OR the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya? Anyways, I don't own them…

A little something I got to say before I get flamed for it.

In the previous chapter I stated that there were no other crossovers between these two series, however that statement was incorrect. In fact after searching after the only thing I never searched for, the word 'Melancholy' alone. I got a few of them. So what I said is not true. At least I think so… I did not read any of them, I just checked if I got results... which I did.

Almost all of the rest of the story will be told from Kyon's point of view, the previous chapter was so to say a prologue that explained Naruto's part in the story, and umm.. And ideas about pairing, weird plot turns and that kind of stuff would be appreciated. So if you got a good idea or just something like that about this story, be sure that ideas are most welcome. Just PM me or something like that.

And yeah, my writing kind of sucks. So a beta reader/helper/editor g would be appreciated.

I wont explain speech and such again, just look back one chapter if you wonder what all the things like a 'and a "means.

……………….………………………………The Melancholy of Uzumaki Naruto…..…………………………………………………………...

I had a good time today at school actually, getting compliments from the teacher for translating some text, eating a good lunch, seeing Asahina-san in a bunny girl suit again, it would've been perfect, if it weren't for the fact that Haruhi almost strangled me to death because I let a 'mysterious' person get away. Well, I can't really claim that I'm sorry about that, god I hope that he doesn't end up meeting Haruhi too soon, Poor boy,

Anyway, as I walked home, for some reason I felt that some ice-cream would've been nice, so I took a detour to get to an ice-cream vendor, as I walked there, I reached into my right pocket and pulled out… nothing, nothing at all.

I quickly reached for my left pocket and checked if it was there. Yup, sure was. I began wondering why I had put it in my left pocket instead of my right as I passed yet another street, when I suddenly heard a voice from behind me that said "Hey! Watch ou-"Bang,

I fell forward with my knee and put my hands against the ground to avoid crashing into it with my face. I snapped my eyes closed and forced my mouth shut to not scream out as the pain engulfed my leg. I slowly opened my eyes and looked backwards to see what had happened, ok… girl lying on the ground? Check. Bike with still spinning wheels lying next to said girl? Check. Extreme pain in my heel up to through my leg? Check… again… Great, apparently some girl accidentally crashed straight into my leg when I walked in the middle of the street without thinking where I was going. And thus, my leg is hurting pretty much, the girl seems to bleed a bit from her head, and a car is heading straight towards us... shit.

Acting on instinct, I quickly grabbed the girl and threw myself backwards just as the car began slowing down, apparently seeing us first now. I smashed against the surface, ignoring the pain in my leg as best I could, with the girl firmly in my arms. hmm… smells like strawberries… I was brought out of my stupor as I heard the bike break into pieces and I looked at the place I stood mere seconds ago.

I felt the adrenaline leaving me as I began checking on the girl. Hmm… long green hair and a typical school outfit, she seems to have some bruises and a small cut behind her right ear but besides that she seems fine, Ok that's good. Then I heard her whimper a bit and she started shaking, great, she's crying. Well it is to be expected to cry when you almost die in a car/bike accident. I sighed as I asked her "Hey, you ok?"

Her head slowly made its way up. Teary, golden eyes looked up towards me, and that's when the hammer of realization came crashing down on my head, I was holding Tsuruya!

"Kyon-kun?" she asked surprised, with a seemingly unharmed face. That's even better, if her face appears to be unharmed, the only injury I've seen that's a bit serious is the cut behind her ear.

I was about to say something when I heard somebody shout "Hey are you guys alright?" I looked towards the sound and saw a couple of people slowly walking towards us, and the car driver had stopped the car a few meters away and was quickly sprinting against us, avoiding the debris from the bike scattered across the road as well as he could.

Noticing that Tsuruya still was pretty shaken, I decided to speak "Yeah, I think she's pretty alright, my leg hurts pretty much, but we're alive and pretty much ok" I shifted her position so I could easier carry her on my way up from being on the ground to standing up, having almost forgotten the burning sensation from the bike injury in my leg, I tried to stand up, Which I soon regretted.

"Ah shit!" was the most delicate word my mind could form to describe the pain, the pain went from painful to ridiculously painful. I fell down to my knees, still holding the shaking form if Tsuruya in my arms. Panting a bit to catch my breath, I soon tried again, but to no better effect, "Ouch!" looking back towards my leg, and seeing the effect the bike and the ground had on it, I quickly realized one thing. My leg is not supposed to bend that way.

"Hey, from the way you're sounding right now, you're not ok." someone said, well thank you captain obvious. I raised my head a little and noticed somebody type a number in his cell phone, apparently calling for ambulance. Well that's good I guess,

I don't really remember much after the ambulance came, mostly because of that they put something on my mouth which made me fall asleep, my last thoughts before drifting into sleep was 'God… I shouldn't have trusted my stomach…'

Uhm… second chapter… I don't really think this chapter turned out that good. But I wrote it, and I couldn't come up with anything better…

English isn't my main language… as you maybe noticed in this story, but it is my fourth best language (Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, English and German in that order) but don't flame about the horrible grammar, flame about the horrible story.

As I already said in my Pre-story author note, a beta-reader would be appreciated. Especially if he/she corrected my forsaken grammar.

And many thanks to the three people that reviewed to my previous chapter, I do my best to disappoint you, yes you heard right, disappoint. Bad jokes aside… remember what I've said in these author notes, because im your average 15 year old schoolboy author with horrible grammar. PHEAR MEE!

Please review…

…

…

…

Please?


	3. Soccer balls hurt

Disclaimer I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Naruto... or something else you see me writing about here

* * *

Uhm… Sorry about the fact that I haven't written anything lately… I've just been busy doing things, or I never felt like writing anything because I didn't have any inspiration to do so… you see a couple of weeks ago, before summer break started, I went on a trip to Crete with my family for a week, I did some stuff, saw the sights, got a tattoo, got beat up by the ocean... you know the usual. And then when I returned, I was home for about five days then I went to my grandmother's place, because she became 75 this year. And then I stayed there about two weeks and I helped her with the thing she didn't manage to do. Now she's staying with us for some time. And when I'm on the computer I usually watch animes, read mangas, and play games, mostly medieval total war 2. So yeah the usual nerd stuff.

That's my opinion

* * *

Uh… lets start?

Still Kyon's point of view by the way…

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was… A white ceiling, and white walls… so it was pretty obvious that I was in a hospital, what wasn't obvious was the fact that Blonde-boy from yesterday was sitting on the chair beside me and chattering with my sister… who sat on his lap… Wait what? Yes… he sure is… happily talking with my sister beside my rather bed.

"No… way! Is that true Naru-niisan?" I heard my sister whisper. She was in her red school outfit and she looked like she'd been crying a lot.

"It sure is… What's even better … is that after he gathered the dinosaurs, he charged them straight into the Predators ship and it fell right into the dark canyon where it exploded. After that, Tarzan lived happily with his family Dattebayo!" Ok…. Apparently Naruto was visiting me in the hospital and telling extremely far fetched stories to my sister…

I opened my eyes to a wider extent so people would realise I was awake and said "You got the story wrong… there was a survivor. And the survivor and Tarzan battled with children's card games for five nights and five days. After that they Tarzan threw the predator into a giant bowl of rice and said 'Now, I will eat old cheese and well cooked socks!' and then he lived happily in the rest of his life." My sister jumped of his lap and screamed something high pitched as she ran straight into me, hugged and cried her heart out.

Naruto stared at me and looked rather pissed, he said "You do realise you made her cry for about an hour straight, right? I mean… I just about just stopped it, and you had to wake up now so she begins anew. And you even destroyed the ending to Tarzan VS predator… dude do you have any idea of how much I've wanted to tell that story to somebody since I read it? Dattebayo…" right now Naruto was walking around in circles and pulling his hair, he seemed like an impatient five year old. I could barely contain my laugher… he looked so childish… I was almost cracking up inside when I heard something I prefer not to hear… Itsuki's voice…

"Kyon, next time you're in a life threatening situation… don't hesitate to grab the bike too." I turned my head the other way and saw his fake smile in all its glory. Thanks Itsuki, that's exactly what I needed, a lame attempt at a joke. I glared at him for awhile then I looked back at Naruto, who seemed to have snapped and was walking around on his hands as he tried to cheer my still crying sister up, it worked quite well…

Then suddenly the door opened and a nurse walked in she looked at me with a smile and said "Ah, you're awake. That's good, do you remember what happened?" I looked at her with disbelieving eyes. That's would be the thing I want the least right now… I would say something to her if it wasn't for the fact that she apparently was following some protocol or something like that…

I forced a smile and said "Yeah… I do." The nurse smiled back at me and was about to say something when I heard a loud scream of somebody, who sounded like Tsuruya-san, in the bed behind the curtain thing left to mine, "NO! NOT THE MEGAS-FANG!" the nurse quickly looked at the one who screamed and walked over to her behind the curtain.

I decided that I needed some answers and looked at the two guys by my temporary bed and asked "I can understand why Itsuki-san is here, But Naruto? Why are you here, with my sister for that matter?" I looked at him with suspicious eyes. I am her older brother after all…

Itsuki replied first "Well you see the… 'Agency' wanted to make sure you weren't in mortal danger, since you are 'important' after all. And I was the only one in the area. If you want more answers we'll take them later because of some circumstances." Oh great, for a moment there I almost thought he did it because he was worried or something like that. Then Naruto answered with a rather laugh filled voice

"well… I was in the area since I had a rather unexpected Encounter with your sister and a soccer ball…"

* * *

_AN: __Hah! You didn't actually expect that I would do two chapters without flashbacks eh? Come on! It's a Naruto fanfic for Christ's sake! _

_PS. Naruto's point of view._

_I was walking around and trying to get familiar with the town when I got hit in the head by a ball, a soccer ball. It hurt pretty much. Damn my ninja senses for amusing accidents are never to be counted upon! Anyway after that I heard some kid shouting_

"_Oh I am so sorry mister! I kicked the ball but I didn't see you and it flew the wrong way and it-"I looked towards the sound and saw some young brown haired girl in a red junior school uniform shouting excuses...but when she saw my face she froze, I sighed and almost growled out _

"_What?"_

_That's when I realised that she was right in front of me…Hmm… rather short…she looked rather scared when she looked at me… Oops, I had my cold, angry and almost emotionless ANBU face on… Quickly crouching so I was on eye level with her, I put on my happy face and grinned at her and said _

"_Don't worry girl… it takes more than a soccer ball to take __me down!" and gave her the Nice guy pose Mk 4. (Nice guy pose while crouching) Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't have given her the nice guy pose… it usually freaks people out…she looked at me with disbelieving eyes and said_

"_Are you sure you're ok mister? You got hit in the head and all..." I silenced her by putting my hand that wasn't important for the nice guy pose in front of her face and said_

"_Believe me, it takes MUCH more than a ball to hurt me dattebayo!" and then… I fell sideways . oh god… gravity is failing me today! I quickly put myself together and looked at her again, hmm… her face somehow reminds me of Mr speaks only when spoken to. Only that this one's face looks happy and cheery, while his looks broody and bored. Oh well cant hurt to ask, So I asked her_

"_Hey girl, are you related to Sir I-don't-talk-a lot?" With a big smile, and she looked at me for what felt like an hour and finally said_

"_Who?" Hmm… maybe I should have said his name instead… Wait a minute I never got his name! damn it, He got me! But he said that eh was called… Kyon was it? So I try again_

"_Uh… Kyon, sorry about the previous name, it just slipped" then her eyes shot up and she gave a big smile and said_

"_Do you know Oniichan?" huh? His sister? Well my eyes never fail me. Oh wait scratch that they mostly always do._

_Then I chattered with her some more until I heard a weird sound from her mouth that sounded as If it came from the heaven, Ramen._

"_Wait, did you just say ramen?" I looked at her with eyes of a beast, don't get that wrong, please…_

"_Yes I did, do you have any problem with ramen Mr...?"She looked at me while trying to remember something she never got, my name.__ damn it! How many times do I have to let Lee punch me in the face until I learn manners? It's 4529 and still counting!_

"_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" I said as I chuckled. Then I said "And no I don't have anything against ramen. It's my favourite food, really!"_

_And then we talked for about 10 minutes and then she suddenly realised it was dark outside and she panicked because she was supposed to walk straight home after school, I offered to walk with her and explain why she was late,_

_When we got there some… unexpected things happened. __The door was unlocked, which, according too her face when se opened it, was unusual. Then when she entered the house, I heard soft crying which, once again according to her face when she heard it, was unusual. Which it should be… _

"_I-I'm home!" she said a little uncomfortable, well hearing your mother cry does tend to make you uncomfortable… then her mother came into the hallway and hugged her _

"_Thank god, I thought I had lost both my children!" this made me snap out of his daze and get that rusty old wheel in his head start spinning, this did not bode well… then he heard another voice, apparently the father say_

"_Well lost and lost, he did break his leg and injure his head and all but he is alive… and she's probably only been outside playing with some friends and forgotten the time or something. Jesus, women these days…" well now I know where he got his careless attitude from… must run in the blood to be lazy. Then his wife grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him wildly while saying_

"_Don't act like it no big deal! First he got hit by a bike then he almost got hit by a car and he broke his leg and lost consciousness, which is far more than what I can take! And she doesn't come home until its almost seven o'clock! She's just a little girl!" Now if he hadn't just learned that the only person on his new school that he knew had been in a car accident, he would have laughed at this. So instead he decided to make his presence known._

"_Ahem!" The woman stopped shaking the man, who had foam coming out of his mouth, and turned her gaze upon me, who had entered her house with her young daughter. Oh boy… mother instincts set on overdrive._

"_Oh… and just WHO might YOU be?" she said while looking me directly in the eyes, while standing on her toes, on the unconscious body of her husband. Wow, I just realised how tall I am… hah! Take that everybody who has ever made fun of my length! Im taller than a somewhat short woman! (No offence to short people, or women, or both) _

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, your daughter accidentally kicked a ball into my head and then we talked a bit about awesome stuff, like dragons, movies, ramen, music, games, ramen, drawings, candy, ramen, cars, steam powered ships, ramen, books and most of all, ramen… did I mention the ramen dattebayo?" She looked at me as if I was some freak, then she turned to the girl an said_

"_What have I told you about bringing weird people into the house?" then the girl thought a bit and answered_

"_You never told me anything about that mom." Then the mother almost screamed_

_"You know what I mean! Don't do such things!" then as a afterthought, she whispered  
_

_"at least not in a few years…" man… now im almost cracking up inside. But then the little girl does something unexpected, first she says_

"_Wait a minute! Naru-niisan is not a bit weird at all! He is cool and tough and funny and totally awesome! And he likes ramen even more than I do!" then she hugged me, well at least she tried to hug me… she is only a bit taller than my leg, so instead she hugged my leg as she glares at her mother. Jesus Christ… not even my ANBU training can contain the pure cuteness of what she's doing, and the fact that I feel like exploding of hidden laughter makes this even worse… Then suddenly the young girl yelps out and screams_

"_Wait what! Is Oniichan in the hospital? Naru-niisan! Quickly, to the hospital!" then she jumps onto my back and I started running out of the house and against the hospital, which I actually knew the general direction of. But a part of me wonders… why the heck am I doing this? It's not really my problem at all… and it feels kind of embarrassing to be treated like a horse by a young girl… oh well, as if weird stuff is something new to me…_

_Flashback is over. I think… wait yes it is…_

* * *

_Yeah before I forget… Kyon will do the point of view man again_

"And that's basically what happened, and when we got here you were sleeping and that weird smiling guy was drawing on your face while singing some old aqua song or something like that dattebayo. And then your sister started crying and stuff dattebayo" Right… that can't really be a lie, because that sounds exactly like my family… wait what? 'Drawing on my face'

I slowly turned my head against Itsuki. Who's smile looked like a mix between his usual faked smile, a smile that knew that pain was coming to him, and a smile that said one thing, It was worth it.

* * *

Right I wish I could've written more but its 04:38 here and i have been awake since 8 in the morning... so Im sleepy, so i almost have a reason to write this weird stuff... and once again sorry about the delay anybody who was waiting for this,

I just realised I had to add this little thing.

Don't read if you just wanted to read the story

Omake: a name please?

While Naruto was talking with Kyon's sister he realised that he did never get her name so he asked for it

"What's your name anyway?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"So I don't have to call you 'Daughter' 'Girl' or 'Sister' in the future."

"Well I never really got a name..."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you see im not really that important to the series and I never really needed a name… so I don't have one."

"You're not making any sense you know…"

"I shouldn't make any sense, this is an omake, or are they called a omake… I never really understood that."

"Seriously you're starting too freak me out…"

"That's the point Naru-niisan. That's the point."

I wrote this so I can say this clearly say this, I really would appreciate it if she had a name… so just in case I'll set up a poll of sorts here… feel free to suggest your any other names than these

Ayamare, kind of translates as 'apologise', she did that quite a bit in this chapter

Bangasa, translates as a 'umbrella' of sorts, you know that kind that Ryoga carries around in Ranma, that wooden pipe with oiled paper. Yeah i know it doesn't make sense but I've always liked umbrellas.

Yume, if I'm not wrong it means 'dream' or something like that. It's a name that's usually given to cute girls I believe. And she is most likely the cutest character in The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. If you exclude Asahina. Who is the biggest competition. At least I believe so…

Vote if you feel like it, don't forget to review.


	4. Pills and nurses

Dished claim err: I no own Nah ruh toe or Melon cholly of Hah ruh hih suh tsu mii yah, neither will I ever learn how to spell and write.

(Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, It seems like i had to learn how to spell and write after all)

So yeah… I'm pretty late with this chapter too. But since summer vacation suddenly stopped and i spend most of my time when im off school on reading random mangas or I'm outside doing stuff with my friends… so not much is done.

Ahem… weird rant thing ahead

* * *

.

Besides, I don't know what to do with this story, I was going to turn it into a sort of filler filled story, because it would be really hard to get a proper plot going, but yet here I am writing about how the main character gets his leg injured and saves the life of the daughter of a wealthy company. Jesus… so I'm going to write the beginning, then fill it with crazy and/or weird stories, then sometime in the future get a proper ending where everybody is happy or something, but as I've said before, I would really appreciate some ideas about what I can do in the story, like some random weird day at school and the gang is forced to play in a band, Haruhi telling everybody to go to a zoo, with her all controlling fantasies the creatures start doing weird stuff, and they try to keep the animals away from Haruhi, so she wont notice anything too strange. And for random reasons, Naruto creates a extra strong, independent clone and it decides to turns it into a female version, claiming that 'she' is his cousin or such things, someone from the naruto cast arrives and people get suspicious about where he's from. Naruto spends his day off on trying to figure out the truth about why Kyon's family seems to ignore naming themselves, and that kind of stuff.

The things I've told you in this rant is things I plan on writing sometimes later on in the story. But still, reviews and PM's with YOUR wishes are fully acceptable, like pairings, twists and as I've already stated, ideas. I don't promise I'll do what you want, but I'll do my best.

Uh… sorry about that,

Yippee! A line!

* * *

The weeks flew by quickly after my leg injury, thankfully, or maybe just because I didn't realise it, a couple of days after I got injured was the day the school started undergoing some repairs or something like, and because of that, I didn't miss so much in school. O would be realised tomorrow and school started again the day after tomorrow… great…

Koizumi did regular visits, kind of twice a week and I made sure that I was awake when he did. I didn't want any kind of paintings in my face again. They were a real pain to get rid off.

Asahina-san and Yuki visited too sometimes, Asahina usually tried to cheer me up and Yuki just did what she always does, sit in a corner and read a book. I don't really have anything against it, but I would have preferred it if she at least showed some kind of concern. And well… Asahina-san should show some less concern, I don't really want to always show some kind of activity so she doesn't think im dead or something. Which means that she tries to do something about it, or just faint.

My family usually visited around five to seven everyday, and usually the process was, they come in, my dad gives me a lazy 'hey!' and sits in a chair and looks out through the window, my mother scolds him for being such a lazy man, and beats him unconscious while at it, then she talks to me and sis for about half an hour, then mom walks out to get some drinks, which leaves me alone for with my unconscious father and my talkative sister, after awhile mom returns with something to drink, and so they keep on talking for awhile, and then she realises what time it is and she kicks dad awake, then they leave and dad says a lazy 'bye'. During all that time I usually say about max one hundred words.

Tsuruya-san was allowed to leave the hospital after four days, but even after she me visited from time to time, even with her parents once, and they thanked me more times than I can remember, I told them that I was something everyone would have done in that situation. It only made them thank me more… Hmm, rich people are weird too I guess.

But there were some things that didn't really make sense to me, one was that Naruto visits once in a while, and he usually does inhuman stuff, I was pondering what exactly had happened after his last visit, about half an hour ago, and what these weird pills were.

_Short__ flashback… at least I'll try to keep it short… blame the author if it gets too long_

_I yawned as I looked out trough the window and got the sun in my eyes. While shaking my head to get the light out of my eyes I suddenly heard a voice from beside me_

"_A bit tired, Kyon-chan?" I got really shocked, in fact I believe I flew at least half a meter in the air, then I turned my head against him and his rather stupid looking orange suit, _

_  
"when did you get here, and more importantly, Kyon-CHAN?" __I was seriously beginning to wonder if it was possible to get more random than this guy, always laughing about everything, and some other times he was just extremely creepy. Like now for example._

_  
"Hey, its either that or Kyon-Sama, you decide" wow, did he just put an ultimatum on me, being addressed as some little girl, or being addressed as some kind of great lord of some kind.__ Both are extremely embarrassing in any case, _

"_Do I really have to have some ridiculous prefix? Why not just call me my name and nothing more?" then he began to grin madly and said  
_

"_And what is your name then?" huh? Had I not told him my name? well while it is true that I've accepted the fact that im only known as Kyon nowadays, I should tell him my real name too. So I sighed and began talking _

_  
"It is actually-"__Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, you may return tomorrow if you want too" I looked up at a nurse with blond hair that went down to her shoulders. I mumbled a small "ok" and Naruto stood up and gave me a handshake then he patted the nurse on the head for reasons unknown._

"_well, see you sometime Kyon-sama!" then, for random reasons, he threw himself out through the open window and laughed like a madman, __but that stopped the same second I heard a sick crashing noise, and then, a small, painful yell of "I'm ok!" _

"_umm… Did your friend just do what I think he did?" the nurse __said with a shaky voice, I just replied with a slow nod. Then I heard a crash and looked at the nurse who had fainted. I sighed and promised myself that Naruto was the last weird person I would ever try to communicate with. Yeah right, as if that would happen… _

_Once again I looked at the unconscious person and I decided that it would do her no good to just lie down like that so I got out of the bed and limped over too her, picked her up and put her down on the bed next to mine, then I went to my own bed again, then I saw something, an small box and a piece of paper attached to it. I picked the box up and took the paper and read it. It said_

_Dear Kyon-sama._

_  
The pills in the box are a state of the art herb I developed in my home village. It is called amplified Kyu-Cha (hint, a not obvious at all hint)_ _as stated, it is a state of the art medicine, and will… Most likely… heal all wounds, diseases, and everything else you can think of. Heck, I believe that it can even re-grow limbs if you take enough of it! Well back on track… when you take one, you will most likely feel the side effects of intense pain almost everywhere in your body, but that soon changes to simple aches in stomach, head, and feet. And you will also gain an slight fever, but it will only last a couple of minutes. Then you are as good as new. Or as good as you were before whatever made you need to take the pill. Another side effect is that it will most likely make you unable to sleep due to the major adrenaline boost. _

_Uzumaki Naruto  
_

_I looked at the note with disbelieving eyes as I __sighed and once again promised to stop befriending weird people. Then I decided that I just needed to rest a bit. Yeah, rest… and then tomorrow this note will say something that doesn't sound so ridiculously stupid that it just may work… and besides, why feet?_

_Well I most certainly failed at keeping it short I guess…__Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the author! Wait a minute… I am the author… oops… well blame me then…_

It just didn't make any sense, if this thing would do what he claimed it to do… he would be able to make a fortune of it, and live so expensively that he could use money to keep the fire going, and still live his life richly over for about… well as long as there was money in this world…

Well, it cant hurt to try it right? I took a pill from the box and looked at it. I then lowered it to my mouth and just before I put it in, I reconsidered the fact that I was about to take a pill from a box I got from a, well almost, complete stranger… that's not really smart is it? I was considering taking it out from in-between my teeth. When suddenly I heard a shout

"YIKES!" 'crunch!' uh oh. That sudden scream made me bite the pill…well you reap what you sow I guess, but where did that scream come from? Hmm… the nurse woke up or something.

"Hey, feeling better?" wasn't the smartest thing I could've said, but better than nothing I guess…

"Gah! Why am I on this bed?" well… should I tell her the truth or just lie?

"well… you must've worked so hard today that you collapsed because of… uh… fatigue or something?" wow… best… lie… ever… im so proud of myself… not.

"My shift just started when I came here." Hmm… no good, if I can't lie, tell the truth.

"Ok, my friend jumped out of the window and then smashed right into the concrete floor several floors down, then he just began running away from here as if nothing ever happened"

"If you don't know, just say so Kyon-san" im not really that surprised that she didn't believe the truth, its so inhuman anyway… wait a minute…

"What… did you just call me?"

"Kyon-san, it is your name right?" the nurse said, I was aware of the fact that everybody I know, nowadays call me by my nickname, but this nurse, who haven't even received a name, (because she's basically a nameless OC, unless you want more of 'Unnamed teenaged nurse 67'. Then I can write more about her later I guess) was calling me by that silly name, preposterous! I looked her straight into the eyes and said

"No it isn't! You should be able to see that at the name tag at the bed, or something!" the nurse slowly tilted her head to the side and pointed to said tag. Where it, sadly enough stood Kyon.

"I… don't believe this… this is seriously… ridiculous." I said, since nothing else came to mind. I'm really getting tired of all this. Why cant I just go back in time and stop my aunt from calling me that, seriously… its even been years since I heard my sister call me Oniichan… and that's rather sad I guess, at least for me.

When I was busy mumbling about younger sisters, aunts, nicknames and all of that, the nurse decided to leave the room so she slowly waved goodbye, before catching whatever weird sickness I seemed to be infected with. After I calmed down, I decided that the best course of action would be to just sleep. So I shifted in my bed and closed my eyes…

"_Several hours later"_

"I… am… going… to… kill… you… Naruto…" I said for the six hundred and sixty-ninth time… and I said that several hundred times before I finally began to feel sleepy.

* * *

Dear god, I've spent months trying o finish this… and at last, I am done. and once again, its late, im tired, and the fic is full of grammar misstakes and plot holes and such.

about the 'amplified Kyu-cha', yes i know it sounds stupid, yes i know it shouldn't be possible, yes i know the name is very stupid, but i got a plan about that thing, just trust me.

And the name poll thingy from the previous chapter? Guess what… the name Yume wins by 1 vote!! the only vote actually… well I didn't really expect anything less, since the other names basically sucked I guess. so people…from now on Kyon's sister will usually be referred to as Yume.

And I would've loved to make a longer chapter. But it just is impossible without any real motivation you know? So press the review button, write something, and send it so I can get motivated to write a harder, better, faster, stronger fic. Ahaha worst joke today.


	5. Gosh, im popular

Hey guys! Hey guy! Guess who decided to write something again!

Or um, yeah, here's the latest installment of The Melancholy of Uzumaki Naruto,

…Or to be more precise, and closer too the original name, should I change it too Naruto Uzumaki no yuuutsu?

Since the original name is Haruhi Suzumiya no yuuutsu or something….

Sorry about that it is late, but I injured my ribcage a while ago. And I spent almost all of my winter break away from home, so I couldn't upload this chapter, and my girlfriend has moved to the other side of Sweden so were basically forced to break up, I got a translated version of Clannad, the game. And I've cleared it too 100 %. And school has started again, so yeah, I believe I actually got enough reason to be late with this chapter.

**On another note, this whole Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya, im getting more and more into it. Don't ask why, since I don't know myself.**

Onwards with the disclaimer… Do I seriously need too write it again?

Hell naw! This is the last time, since I know it, And you know it!

I don't own Naruto or the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! You should've realized that by now.

After I ate that candy thing, my leg got a lot better. So it actually wasn't just a sick prank involving a lot of sugar and other things that keep you awake. And thankfully the doctors seemed too believe that I was a quick healer or something But because of that, I had too 'get my lazy ass too school', as my mother put it, since the reparations or whatever were done.

So, to best find a clue to what he was, I started thinking about any signs, which basically meant that Haruhi had somehow changed some time-space thingie. Hell, what do I know…?

Anyways, now I am walking on this road again, school is just some hundred meters away, that's rather annoying isn't? And once again I wonder which smartass decided too build it on top of a disgustingly tall hill anyway?

As soon as entered the school gates, I noticed that a lot of students where whispering while looking my way, they even cleared a path for me, what now? Is it really that odd too getting a broken leg? Was it so odd that people will start avoiding you? Or maybe… what's Haruhi done now?

Soon I spotted Taniguchi, once again smiling and acting like a fool, I wonder why he does that all the time?

Oh… that's right, stupid question actually.

Snickering silently too myself because of my rather poor attempt at a joke to lighten up the mood for myself, I pass by the fool and head towards my shoe locker. When he suddenly grabs me into a headlock and drags me off towards a less populated area.

"Ok spill it, what exactly happened?" he asked as soon as we passed the corner

"Damn it Taniguchi, what are you talking about this time?" I cough up, then, just to spite him, I add "Besides, ever heard of cologne?"

Punching my arm lightly, he says "Hey, don't avoid the question, jackass. Besides, isn't it obvious im talking about the Tsuruya incident?" Tsuruya…Incident…

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Which 'Tsuruya incident'?

"Damn, Kyon! Don't act like you don't know what im talking about, it's the talk of the town! How you heroically stopped Tsuruya-san from crashing right into an ice cream vendor, risked your life to save her from a fate worse than car tracks, and then even though your leg was broken, and you were basically mentally collapsed, you made sure that she was alright, before falling unconscious with her in your 'strong, firm arms' as she put it!" Oh, THAT Tsuruya incident.

wait…What? Strong, firm arms? What the heck?

"Say Taniguchi… Where exactly did you hear this version from? Because I don't remember an ice crea … hey wait that's where I was headed, forget it." Chuckling lightly again, he answered

"Why, from Tsuruya-sans own mouth of course, she talked about how you saved her with almost everyone." Great, just great… shouldn't these things be at least somewhat hush hush, since someone, although accidentally, almost killed the single daughter of one of japans most successful companies? And how come it seems as if I knew what I was doing? This aint something too joke about!

"Anyways" he then chuckled in a perverted way and blushed "did you… feel them?"

"Feel what?" I asked, confused.

"You know what I mean, Kyon! Her breasts!" he half shouted

Silence…

'Smack' I punched his nose rather lightly,

"Owch! Damn it Kyon, cant you take a joke? Don't punch me in the face!"

"There is no reason to even talk about that you pervert! I don't know if I should laugh at you or feel embarrassed by the fact that you're my friend. And to answer your question I don't know. I was kind of in a too big pinch too think about breasts. " Her shampoo is a whole different thing though… I added as an afterthought, heh, strawberries.

Then, Taniguchi suddenly got really serious. Which is by human standards is not so serious at all actually.

"Tsuruya-sans breasts are no laughing matter! Breasts are serious business damn it!" he whole heartedly shouted out.

More silence…

"I… didn't scream that out just now... did I?" Wow Taniguchi, even for being an idiot, you sure lack the art known as common sense.

"Nope" I answered. he was about to sigh out in relief, when I added "you shouted it, big difference you know." Then I walked away from him as the S.G.L.F.I.G marched towards the poor guy. And in case you're wondering what the heck S.G.L.F.I.G Means, it means 'Surprisingly Good Looking Female Inquisitorial Group'. Please don't ask me how that club came to be, since I don't know it myself actually.

Hearing the pained screams of a fool behind me, I smiled a bit as I went back to the main building. I once again heard all that whispering. But this time I could almost hear what most of them were talking about,

"It's him, that guy, over there!" Well at least I know its not bad things they're saying now, and I also know its good things.

"Wow, that guy? I can't believe what he did, must be braver than he looks." Yeah, whatever, up yours' buddy.

"Whoa, he's got such a mysterious air around him." Why thank you.

"Yeah I know, it's really cool" Hey, im getting some respect again.

"Looks rather handsome don't you think girls?"

…wait what?

Paying more attention to that specific conversation, I slowed down my pace a bit, damn this is interesting.

"Maybe we should try talking to him?" Yes, please do, go right ahead, im all ears.

"No way, judging by the way he's walking, he's probably a loner, a cool loner but a loner anyway." No im not! Im just tired!

"Yeah, and besides, why would he be interested in any of us? We are all after all, only mediocre in looks…" You know, mediocre looks in 'manga' is still rather good looking.

Deciding that I should boost their self esteem a bit, I looked towards them and gave them a smile, and then I noticed that all four of them had a ponytail or two, Score!

"Nice ponytails you've got, girls." Then I looked forward again and had my own blush. Damn ponytails, I can't keep quiet about them. Besides how dare they say they've got mediocre looks when they've got ponytails?

"Did he really smile towards us?"

"And compliment our ponytails?"

"Yeah I think he did! Wow!"

"So he likes ponytails', that's so cute!" Hey, it's not cute at all!

Sadly enough, I didn't hear anymore since I got inside. Ah bugger.

As I swapped shoes, I once again noticed that a lot of people were looking at me in a weird way and whispering, most of the girls were blushing too. Seriously, did I get ten times more handsome while I was in hospital or did they just not look at me before? Anyways, maybe, just maybe, getting my lazy ass too school today wasn't such a bad idea after all.

While thinking about what to do later on, to sleep in the classroom or too sleep in the clubroom, I almost went past homeroom. Thankfully, even though I haven't been in school for a bit, my feet still remembered when too stop. So I opened the door and went in, sat down, and sighed.

Then my head pulled into the desk behind mine. Ah, I had almost forgotten about Haruhi, and her 'doesn't think before she acts, and most likely not after it either' life style.

"Kyon! Where have you been?" she asked, well snapped at me.

"Uuh, on vacation?" I answered uncertain.

"Don't even try it Kyon! You were gone the day before the repairs started to!" Wait, she doesn't know? Wasn't it 'the talk of the town'?

Anyway, sighing, I answered "I was in a hospital; I got involved in some kind of traffic accident and broke my leg."

"Hospital?" Wow, that got her attention. "How did you break your leg, seriously Kyon? You should tell me about these things!" she shouted at me while shaking me back and forth, while holding onto the back of my head, hey im getting dizzy here!

"I just thought that you already knew about it, don't bother with it really. And if you really want to know how it happened, just ask Tsuruya-san. She knows better than I do." Hmm, something tells me that was a pretty stupid thing to say to Haruhi.

She looked at me and seemingly wanted to know more, to bad im to lazy to talk. And after awhile she looked away and said "Whatever, get yourself run over by a car for all I care!" Does she know about it or was that just a pure guess?

And then Okabe-sensei entered the classroom and homeroom started.

Trying hard to not appear as bored as I really was, I tried to take out a pencil from my desk, but my hand found something unusual in there. It was a small letter right above my usual pencil stash, a small, PINK letter above my pencil stash. Oh snap, either my love life is going to get ever weirder than it already is or somebody is playing a really evil practical joke on me, or Asakura has suddenly returned and is planning on killing me, again.

*Megas-Kyon-kun*

*while I could write something like 'thank you for saving me nyoro'. I would prefer to thank you in person and all that stuff, so meet me later after school at the megas-schoolyard, somewhere around the trees, ok nyoro?* 

* Yours truly, Tsuruya-Chan*

Or it could be Tsuruya-san, writing something rather weird, considering that she already thanked me once, right before she left the hospital… oh well, she can thank me as many times as she wants, I don't really care about it, but I guess I can live with it. But I guess I should care about it, considering that it is me she is talking too, so yeah, this time, ill give her my full attention.

Beside the fact that my friends are unusually stupid, and beside the fact that I was going to get it from Haruhi later on and so on, things are starting to look good for me, girls suddenly pay more attention to me, Im now kind of respected, and one of the most beautiful girls in school in school wants to meet me alone later on. Oh yes, and I've found a group of four girls with ponytails. Yep, life is good.

*Knock, knock*

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot." Okabe-sensei suddenly said. "There's a transfer student coming today!" wait what…. Oh snap, it can't be!

Haruhi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, or maybe just like a bunch of lights strapped onto another tree sort.

"Now then, please introduce yourself, mr…uhm, what was in now again?" Let's see… blond hair, Check. Bright blue eyes, Check, Whisker like Marks on his checks, check. Oh great…

"Hey guys, Name's Uzumaki naruto." Ah, great. It is him, of all possible classes he could've ended up in, it had to be mine, and even worse for the poor guy, Haruhi's. She would surely keep her eyes on him now. After his at least plausible self introduction was complete, which was more about his taste for ramen and his rather weird thirst for extreme training, he sat down at the only empty seat in the room and got to know the people around him. So now we were thirty people in the class again.

Great, just what I needed, a ramen addicted stamina freak in the class.

Such a pain, but I did kind of look forward getting to know him a bit more, because this way I could get an answer to something I've been wondering about, and that thing was…

What exactly was Naruto anyway? After spending so much time with the SOS brigade, I've realized something, there is almost no one who isn't unusual in anyway that's willing to take approach me anymore, so basically. There is no way he is a normal human, now some people may think that I weird or something for believing that. But come on, super healing candy? Jumping out from a window and then almost just simply laugh it off? Giving the term hyper active a new meaning? Having a rather stupid catchphrase? Being ramen addicted? Ok, scratch that last one, Yume aint much better.

Class ended, and I was expecting Haruhi to drag me off somewhere, to 'ask' me about the hospital thing, when suddenly someone else dragged me off.

"Hey Uzumaki, let go off my tie will you?" I half screamed as I got dragged to the roof.

"Sorry Kyon, but this is rather important!" he said when we got there. "The Kyu-Cha, it had some… unexpected side effects…" he breathed out in a serious voice.

Heh, that's as close as I can get you this time around. Sorry about that.

**I'm considering giving Kyon a last name this in this story. Since Kyon is a nickname. And after some thinking and researching, I came to this conclusion. Suzunanika. ****Nanika means "something".**** And the Suzu thing is there because, according to my sources, his last name actually starts with Suzu. This is known because in episode one of the anime, with the introduction speeches in the first day of class, the person in front of him is named "Suzuki", and behind him was "Suzumiya". And since they were seated alphabetically at that point of time...Since both Suzumiya and "Suzuki" start with Suzu, ****so it ****logically****has to be Suzu-something. Personally I think it's almost a perfect fit! Tell me what you guys think; since this is something I really would like to hear your opinion on.**

Inspiration and motivation are two really different things, I've got the inspiration, but not the motivation. So feel free to comment about this story, your opinion really would help, such as which girl you want Kyon to get more romantic screen time with, who Naruto should play a prank upon, stuff like that. Because nothing gets an author as motivated as constructive critics and other opinions about his story, and nothing kills his motivation as much as getting no comments at all, something I don't want to experience, since i get so few anyway.


	6. Intermission

Intermission,

Tsunade sat at her desk and did just about nothing, when a toad suddenly appeared right in front of her. She screamed and threw herself backwards, crashing into the wall as she kicked her desk, which with her strength, flew through the door, and hit poor Ebisu who was just going to open the door.

The toad just looked at her as she laid against the wall and breathed heavily, it turned its head to the side and the jumped to her.

She grabbed the the small toad and said "You scared the crap out of me!" as she took the scroll tied too its back, and saw that it was from Naruto.

'_Ah, a mission report_' she thought, it had been a couple of weeks since she had last heard of him, and she was really eager to read a report concerning, from what limited knowledge she had, the most powerful being in history, especially when it was written by her top shinobi.

_**"Hey baa-chan! The mission is doing great. As I got there, I got myself some faked ID cards y'know? And then, I went to that school y'know? And I got lost when I tried to find the principals office! Can you believe that? But then I met the funniest guy y'know? I call him broody, or something like that. But he prefers Kyon, I don't know his real name, since he never told me. He's all like, 'Yeah...' Or 'Whatever' all the time, and even then, he was all like 'I don't got anything better to do,' y'know? And he told me to stay away from the SOS brigade, I think that means Special Orientation Squad Brigade or something,when I finally got to the principals. I was like, three hours late y'know? And I got scolded by that dude, but whatever. I then went to the school dorm thing, you should totally get a couple of those for the academy kids back there, the ones who live far away from the academy y'know? And it's already a complete mess over here! I also had to learn how to tie a tie, ha-ha tie a tie, get it? Because the school uniform seemingly requires a tie, or something like that. And the dorm room even has a TV! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, later on I was out, walking around y'know? When I suddenly had a attempt on my life, of sorts. A little girl and her friends were playing soccer and she accidentally kicked it to hard. And as you know, even thought my senses always are at their best, they don't help at all when it involves something onlookers would be able to laugh at y'know? And then, the little girls friends totally ditched her and ran away when I felt my face. And she was all like 'sorry sorry sorry sorry' and I was like 'it's cool'. Then we talked about ramen a bit. Then I walked her home, and guess what? The little girl, Yume, was that broody guy... Kyon's younger sister. And he himself had gotten himself involved in a traffic accident y'know? And then Yume and I got to the hospital where he was sleeping. After a while he woke up and totally spoiled my story. And before that another guy came in, and he was totally flamboyant looking y'know? I think his name was Koizumi Itsuki. And he drew on Kyon's face. Anyway, that's it for the first day, and another thing old hag."**_

'_then again, my best shinobi happens to be the biggest idiot in the elemental nations...' _she thought as she got up from the floor and sat down at her chair again, and she then asked the toad

"Why is this only a report on the first day? He has been gone for a couple of days."

"Well you see Hokage-sama, uh... I don't know how to say this but.... he forgot about the letter and found it when he cleaned his room yesterday."

Tsunade face faulted and was about to comment on his stupidity and clumsiness when a note fell out from the letter. She took it and wondered what kind of note it would be, and read it

_**"PS : what the heck does this girl look like anyway?"**_

Tsunade then felt old, really old. Because what beside being old and forgetful could ever be the explanation for that she had him placed as the number one candidate for her job when she retired.

_'This is ridiculous...' _she thought as she face-palmed. She then went and retrieved her desk and placed it at it's spot again. She took some ink and a paper, she had a long evening ahead of her.

And so, a small intermission chapter is here. I wrote it mainly so I could inform you of this : My computer died, I got a new one thankfully, but the real new chapter, which was almost done, is gone. Worst thing is that I only had a few things I had to fix, like spelling mistakes and such stuff, , I just couldn't bring myself to write it again, so I'm rethinking the chapter.

But I've already started with the NEW new chapter, and if I'm lucky it'll be done in a month. And just to inform you, I'm also working on another fic, another crossover, with another manga. But I wont say which just yet, but I assure you I'm this one is the first priority. And oh yeah, i've got a poll on my profile in case you didn't know, its about the pairings for this. And for the time being it stands like this

Haruhi/Kyon 4

Haruhi/Naruto 4

Mikuru/Naruto 3

Mikuru/Kyon 1

Tsuruya/Kyon 1

Yuki/Naruto 1

...and none of the other opinions got a vote at all.

So Haruhi leads BOTH of the male leads pairing. And Mikuru being a close second for Naruto.


	7. A notice no one will like

I'll be brief.

After reading through all the latest chapters of Naruto, and how, sorry for the choice of words, extremely retarded everything went, and I see no sign of improvement, rather it seems to be heading down a certain path I really dislike in manga I read. So shortly put, I have really lost interest in it in a writing sense, there is so much in it that I dislike, that I seriously could not get going on writing something I could publish as a new chapter and be happy with it, and I was hopeful that the second season of Haruhi would at least give me a little inspiration for this story, though in the end, it almost killed all the interest I had in the 'Haruhiverse'…. God damned endless eight… and so, I have spent the last months either not touching word, having my computer broken for a certain period of time, and having finals. In other words, I cannot present you a chapter for this story which I see so much potential in, but I just can't force myself to come up with something for it

With that said, I am afraid until I have regained my interest in Naruto, and especially Haruhi, I will have to put this on a hiatus. And for this, I am deeply sorry. But I just do not have any interest in either of the two series I am writing this crossover for right now. But I have other things I am planning on writing, and it will most likely be a crossover with two much less 'serious' manga. At least that's the plan.

Shortly put: I will NOT abandon this story, though I may rewrite it at a certain time. I will instead put it on hiatus and focus on my personal life and most likely other things I have planned out.

Yet again I apologize for this change of events, most too all the people who commented and added this story to their alerts recently, considering it is quite mean and bad.

Though as soon as I have some interest in either story again, I will write and such, though I cannot say that it will even be up to the poor quality it already had.


End file.
